Long Lost Love Part 1: My Valentine
by FionawithAngels
Summary: Teresa Lisbon, a very insecure teenager, just moved into a new city and school. She is trying to get over her horrifying past. At school, she meets the popular Patrick Jane, who, even after having constant flings with schoolgirls, believe that he still needed to wait for his perfect someone. She falls in love with him, but will he ever be hers? Is she the one for him? Mentalist fic
1. Chapter 1

"Teresa!" Jessica Lisbon called from downstairs. "Dinner's on the table, honey!"

"Okay, Mom, I'll be down in a second!" called Teresa Lisbon.

' _Okay, mom's calling.'_ She wrote in her diary. _'Peace out.'_

She closed her diary and looked at it for a second. She'd been writing in it for five years now. And it had been upgraded five times over. When she was twelve years old, she'd decorated it with an underwater theme. The cover had been blue, with pearls and seashells strewn all over. Sparkled waves of navy blue had lined the diary. She'd also stuck navy blue crystals in the corners. When she was thirteen years old, she had a ridiculous taste for pink. Her diary had been covered with pink. Pink jewels and sparkles had been scattered across the diary and the lining had been miniature silver cherry blossom trees grouped together in an intricate way. Pearls had been stuck in the corners.

When she was fifteen, she grew a liking for orange. Her diary cover was autumn themed. She decorated it with a mixture of reds, yellows and oranges. She decorated it with autumn leaves and sparkling orange glitter. It had been so beautiful that it had almost brought tears to her eyes.

But now, the sixteen year old school girl had a different taste. She was interested in green, not only the color of her eyes, but also the symbol of the confused life she led. It was decorated with forest green covers; miniature leaves of all kinds covered the top. The frame was made of daisies, with miniature trees in the corners.

She ran her hands through the daisies she'd worked so hard to make. She heaved a sigh. The daisies for some reason took her to her most treasured memories; playing with her brothers in a lavender garden, baking her first cake with her mother. But the memories also brought her tears; because those memories were from a happy, past life; before everything had gone so horribly wrong.

The present was darkness; but it wasn't so dark that Teresa couldn't find her way. She lived. Not happily, but she still lived. She lived for reason. She lived for her family. She lived for hope; hope that she'll find her way back to a happy life. She lived for herself; her happy self.

She recapped her pen. The hidden safe behind her bed was open. She took her instant camera, her pen, her cherished diary and put it in her safe, applying the four numbered lock combination: 5683. There was a hidden meaning behind it.

She ran her hands through the safe. She'd told the diary every secret she had in her life; horrible ones and happy ones. She would never risk the safety of the secrets she concealed. She had wanted that safe on her eleventh birthday, surprising her mom. She never told her password to anything; because the password to the safe would be the password to the concealed secrets in her heart.

"Teresa!" her mother called exasperatedly. "The food is getting cold!"

"Okay Mom, I'm coming!" she called back.

She went outside the room and locked the door. The keys were always with her. She was paranoid about her privacy for no reason. It was really strange, but it was just the way she was.

She slowly walked down the stairs, almost dragging her body with her. She was so nervous about tomorrow. It would be the start of a new life, yes. But was she ready for it? It would be full of surprises and it would definitely be very uncertain. Could she prepare for all the uncertainty?

She walked to the dining table and sat in one of the five chairs. The sixth one was out of sight, and its absence was never mentioned in their lives. Her brothers Jimmy, Tommy and Stan sat in the other chairs. Jimmy toyed with his fork while Tommy and Stan argued about something.

"No fighting, boys." said Jessica from the stove. "I'll be out with the sauce in a while."

Today's menu was incredibly hearty. It was roast chicken with baked potatoes and peas. There was garlic bread too; with extra servings of butter. Teresa knew her mom's tomato sauce was on its way.

Jessica put the sauce in the center and seated herself in the last chair. Everybody, due to habit, folded their hands together in prayer, closed their eyes and repeated Jessica's words.

"Dear God," she said. "We thank you for blessing us with this food, which we wouldn't have gotten if it weren't for the labors of kind men. We thank you blessing us with the ability to get this food, when so people wander in these streets in hunger. We thank you for gracing us with your gift of nourishment. Amen." She opened her eyes and smiled kindly at her children. "Okay, kids." she said. "Start eating."

The boys immediately began to attack the food. Teresa and her mother ate with more grace. The boys helped themselves to four servings of chicken. They ate even after they were groaning in pain.

"Now, guys, you don't want to go to first day of school with stomach aches, do you?" asked Jessica.

"Who cares, Mom? This is the good stuff." acknowledged Stan.

"You know, a stomach ache isn't the first impression a girl would appreciate." Jessica said, smiling.

"That's true." said Jimmy thoughtfully.

She laughed airily in response.

Teresa smiled. Her mother always reassured her. She always encouraged Teresa for the good things she does in laugh. Her laughter was the most beautiful sound in the world according to Teresa. Her laughter was definitely worth trouble, especially when before...

She forced the horrible memory down her throat.

While the boys fought over the food, Jessica looked at Teresa worriedly. "Teresa?" she asked.

Teresa looked up from her potatoes. "Yeah, Mom?"

She hesitated. "I need to talk to you about something."

Teresa squirmed uncomfortably. "About what?"

She shrugged. "I'll tell you after dinner."

"Um, okay."

"Mom, this was good!" Stan piped up.

"Yeah, we basically ate ourselves sick." added Jimmy, patting his stomach.

Tommy was groaning in pain.

"Okay boys, it's bedtime now." reported Teresa.

"Aw, please Reese? My show is on in fifteen minutes!" complained Jimmy.

"I watch that, too!" said Stan.

"I gotta beat my high score in my game." said Tommy.

"You are free to do all those tomorrow." declared Teresa. "You know what I'm gonna do if I catch you breaking curfew."

"Now, haul your asses to your beds." ordered Jessica. Everyone incredulously looked at her and she laughed in response.

"Fine, let's go guys." said Tommy. "Before Teresa grounds us again."

"Or, before she busts our asses." suggested Stan

The three laughed together as they climbed upstairs.

Jessica had a troubled expression on her face as she scrutinized Teresa. "Now, Teresa." she told her. "Sit down."

Teresa obliged as her mother also seated herself in one of the dining chairs. She held Teresa's hand and looked into her eyes. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Teresa asked her, avoiding her eyes.

"You rarely eat, you rarely sleep and your mind is always elsewhere. Your becoming...lifeless. That's the right word."

She hesitated a moment, and then caved in. "It's just tomorrow." she said. "I'm so worried about what'll happen."

"What could possibly happen?" her mother asked. "You just shifted to a new school for tenth grade, that's it."

"We also shifted cities, mom. Not to mention the recent...change...which took place in my life."

Her mother heaved a sigh. "You're feeling insecure, aren't you?"

Teresa quietly nodded.

"Babe, I...look we're trying to move on, okay? I know it doesn't seem visible and I know it's not easy, but I'm trying so hard. It's a slow start, but I promise I'll get a better life for you kids one day."

"No, no, Mom you got it all wrong." she put her palms up in defense. "I see how hard you try, okay? We all do. And trust me, your efforts are paying. They _are_ working. It's just that...I don't know, it feels like everything changed. It feels like I'll have a really hard time moving on. And after what happened with Dad, I..." her voice broke, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Jessica patted her cheek. "I know how you feel sweetie. I really do. But trust me, we'll move on." She made Teresa look directly into her eyes. "Nothing has changed. Nothing in our minds, at least. We will get past this. I promise you that. I will get you a better life."

Teresa smiled hopefully at her mother. "Thanks, Mom."

She pulled Teresa into an embrace. "There, there." she said, patting her head.

After they pulled apart, Jessica rubbed her daughter's back. "You should go to sleep." she told her. "First day of tenth grade tomorrow."

"Okay,"

She kissed Teresa's cheek and smiled at her. "I love you, Teresa." she said. "Never forget that."

Teresa smiled in response. "I love you too, Mom."

She watched her mother as she turned and headed upstairs.

When she was alone, she exhaled deeply. "Yep," she said to herself. "First day of school; gotta be _exhilarated._ " she sarcastically rolled her eyes.

Teresa then got up from the chair, fixed the dining table and headed upstairs for sleep. After all, she had to get her nerves up and prepare for a big and uncertain day.


	2. Chapter 2

Teresa closed her eyes as tightly as possible. She wrapped her blanket tightly around her body. She turned off the lights. She turned on the AC. She listened to the softest music she had on repeat.

She still couldn't go to sleep.

She finally gave up on trying to sleep. She turned the lights on and cranked the AC to low. She headed to the bathroom with her pills and locked herself in.

She looked at her pale reflection in the mirror. Her face was completely clear; without any pimples or pores or anything like that. Every girl in her old school either bullied her or complimented her on her beauty; both in envy. She chuckled as she remembered a girl who was so mad about Teresa's skin; one could almost see green auras of envy glowing around her.

Next was her hair. She was satisfied to see that it now reached her waist. It was soft and shiny and wavy; the perfect hair for a teenager in her sweet sixteen. Her teeth were still perfectly straight, to her huge relief. Her lips were naturally a rosy color. Her eyes looked brilliantly green. Her cheeks had a slightly pinkish tint to them. She remembered her skin having a peachy color, though. It wasn't as ghostly pale like this, usually.

A smile lit her face up when she remembered her sixteenth birthday celebration. It was just a few months back. Her mother insisted on the idea of a sweet sixteen. Jessica insisted that everyone celebrate her beauty. Her mother ordered a gown for her. It was an emerald green dress with spaghetti straps. The skirt dragged on the floor when she walked. The skirt was rather puffed up; with many layers one top of one another. There were tiny green stones embedded on the skirt; like that of Cinderella's. The top was tightfitting and single layered, with pearls and white gems stuck on the front and the back. The whole thing was made of silk. She wore beautiful green heels; with pearls covering the front. Her mother hung large, diamond earrings from her ears. She also styled her hair into curls and kept half, braided and half tied. A third of the hair was kept loose.

She giggled when she remembered jealous gasps and sighs filling the room as she had appeared in the main hall.

She took the bottle of sleeping pills in her hand as examined it for a moment. The family doctor prescribed it to her last year; when she began to lose sleep. Her mother protested at first; saying they were harmful. But she grudgingly gave her approval when she saw that Teresa actually needed it.

She popped a capsule in her mouth and swallowed it with the glass of water she had kept on the sink. The pill would take fifteen minutes to work; Jessica insisted that Teresa be give sleeping pills with the least strength. The doctor couldn't do anything but agree.

She washed her face with ice cold water to keep herself wide awake for a while. She had to write in her diary. She brushed her teeth once.

She checked her brown wristwatch. Ten minutes remained until the medicine would come to affect.

She went to her safe and quickly pressed the keys. The safe mad a clicking noise; indication that it opened. She pulled the opening and took out her diary.

Teresa sat on her bed and flipped to the new page. She took a pen from her desk and started writing.

' _Entry 1950, date 16_ _th_ _of June, 2016. Reporting from Teresa Lisbon_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well it's two in the morning right now and I'm writing. Nothing weird for someone like me._

 _I...don't know what to do about tomorrow. I mean...I know I've got this. Honor student with a pretty face; I'm not supposed to have difficulty getting through tenth grade. But...I don't know sometimes I just feel so vulnerable about these kind of things._

 _Mom told me so much yesterday. I should've just listened to her and relax; she's never wrong. But I still don't know why...I feel insecure._

 _I need to start helping my family to get through what happened. Sometimes I feel that I'm not doing enough. I need to give them a good life, too. I need to repay my mother for all the suffering she went through for me and my brothers. I need to care for them._

 _Also there's the other matter to talk about too, you know._

 _I've seen so many things throughout my life. One of the many things is a happy ending. Real or not, I've just seen so many happy endings. I know this because I've spent nights trying to know why I didn't get one._

 _Every happy ending has one thing in common; love._

 _I've noticed it countless of times. Whether it's a Snow White story or a real life experience, I've seen that love is a common factor in happy endings._

 _Mom always tells me not to make the same mistake that she made. After what I saw, I must admit that she did make a mistake. I still have to find the one for me. Even with all my imperfections, there must be someone perfect out there for me. What's the point of living with having someone to share your life? In the good way I mean._

 _Will I ever find the one for myself?_

 _I hope I do. I know I'm ready for love. I'm ready to let someone take care of me. I'm ready to care of someone too. I need someone who'll watch my back and will always be there for me._

 _I really hope I find someone to love. Life without love is pointless._

 _I know this because I've seen evidence. That too in my own house._

 _It really, really sucks; not having someone to love.'_

That's when she stopped writing. Her eyelids fluttered and her body became heavy. She glanced at her watch. Her fifteen minutes were up.

The diary was a humungous thing, and it had so many pages that it was almost uncountable to Teresa. The weight wasn't anything petty, either. With the minimal strength she had, she lifted the diary with great difficulty. She shoved it into the safe and quickly locked it. With only a few seconds of consciousness left, she turned off the AC and crashed into her bed.

Sleep took her over almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who reviewed and supported me. Here's another chapter for you guys.**

Teresa knew the day won't be good if the first thing you see after waking up is your mother's frowning face.

Jessica was wearing a loose red tank top with knee length blue jeans. She was wearing black slippers. Her chestnut hair was pulled into a pony tail. Her arms were tightly crossed across her chest. Her rosy lips were pressed into a tight line. Her emerald eyes were troubled.

Teresa rubbed her eyes and looked at her mom sadly. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" she sighed.

"Yes, you kinda are."

"Okay, I won't do it again."

"You've been saying that for half a year."

"Well..."

Her mom exasperatedly looked at her. "Teresa, those pills are not good for your health."

"Mom, I have trouble sleeping."

"You could've called me."

"I can't put me to sleep anymore, mom. I'm sixteen."

"You're still my kid."

"Ugh," Teresa stretched and got out of bed. She was going to the bathroom when her mother held her arm.

"I have something to show you." she told her.

That got Teresa's attention. "What?" she curiously asked her mother.

Teresa got reminded of her mother's beauty again when she smiled at her. "It's a surprise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay. Are you ready?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah," said Teresa, smiling.

Jessica removed her cupped hands from Teresa's eyes and let her process what she was seeing.

It was a black sedan. Definitely not new, but looking really good. The color was a little faded and ashy, but it looked like gold to Teresa's eyes. She gaped at it with her jaw slack.

"Mom, how did you...?"

Jessica put a hand in her hair. "I had to pull in a few strings." She hesitated. "Is it bad?"

"I love it!" She told her with shock.

"Good. I bought it as apology, you know. Since I couldn't give you a gift for your birthday..."

Teresa smiled sadly. "Mom, I..."

"It's okay." she said. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy." She smiled brighter than the morning light they were doused in. "It's also a gift for first day. You needed encouragement and confidence."

"Thanks, mom." Teresa smiled. She looked at her suspiciously. "Wait, how much money went on this thing?"

Her mother's smile morphed into a sad expression. "Oh, that's no matter, dear."

She stared at her mom, now horrified. "Mom, you didn't have to!"

"You're my daughter." Jessica said; her hand on Teresa's cheek. "You know I'd do anything to make you happy."

"But it's too much..."

"Oh don't worry about that, sweetie. Really it wasn't that expensive." Teresa could definitely tell that her mom was lying.

But she let it drop. "Thank you, mom." she said. "Not only for this, for everything."

"You're welcome, you know that." She ruffled Teresa's hair. She looked at her wristwatch. The dial read 7:36. "Goodness, you'll be late." she told Teresa. "Get ready and come down in an hour."

"Okay,"

She hurried upstairs and rushed to her wardrobe. She took a pair of jeans, a red blouse and a fresh towel. As she turned on the heater and waited for hot water to come out, she checked her figure in the full length mirror behind the door; satisfied to see beauty. She had what most girls would call an 'hourglass curve' figure. Her height was perfect; a five feet three inches. Since last year, she embarrassingly admitted to herself that instead of growing up, she was growing out. Her chest wasn't as flat as it had been a year ago. Her legs still had curves behind the knees. Her thighs and shins were still elegantly thin and curved. Her arms were thin and curved perfectly too.

After about five minutes, hot water began rushing out the shower. She gratefully undressed and stood underneath the shower; letting the scalding hot water calm her frenzied nerves. She used her favorite strawberry flavored shampoo and her orange flavored soap. Even though she liked these flavors, she didn't want to smell like a fruit pie.

She rubbed her hair with the towel after she finished. She put her clothes on and rushed out the room for breakfast. She hated blow drying her hair. She preferred air drying and combing instead of brushing.

She ran down the stairs and saw the grandfather clock. It was 8:06 am. She rushed to the kitchen table and sat among her brothers. The breakfast menu was appealing. There was fruit smoothie, toasted bread, left over garlic bread, three flavors of homemade jam, butter, sausages, eggs and coffee. Jessica sat herself beside her daughter and quickly finished grace with her family. Teresa sipped her coffee while Jessica was buttering her bread. James, Stan and Tommy took a serving of everything on the menu.

While Teresa ate garlic bread, her mother spoke up. "You have to be excited!" she exclaimed. "My first day of tenth grade was golden."

"I hope that's what happens."

Her mother sighed. "It'll be totally fine, T. Just relax!"

Teresa smiled. "Okay,"

"That's my girl."

After they finished eating, Jessica kissed her boys goodbye and sent them off to school on their bikes. When she and Teresa were at the door, it was half past eight. She handed her daughter the car keys and smiled at her encouragingly. She put her hands on Teresa's shoulder and exhaled. "Good luck," she said, and kissed Teresa on the cheek.

"Thanks, mom." said Teresa, smiling.

She got into the minty leather seats of her car and turned the key. She waved goodbye to her mother as the engine started. Her mother waved back, smiling. She took a deep breath and drove away from her house, rolling the windows down.

"Okay, California High." she said. "Here I come."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your lovely comments. I will reply to them right after I publish this chapter, which means you already got it by now. ;-D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Teresa's POV

As I drove near California High, I had to admit that I was _impressed_.

The walls of the campus were made of clear brick. I was bewildered by the beautiful simplicity of it. The biggest brick building was a rectangle in the back, with two parallel square bricks side by side in front of it. The big one was three storied building and the two small once were two storied. There was black iron fencing all around the campus. A swimming pool and a field were slightly visible from behind the big building. There was a beautiful garden in front of the big building. Between the two small buildings stood a black iron gate with silver signs on top that read _California High._

I parked into an empty space in the far corner of the parking lot. My butt was aching like hell from being seated for so long. I guess I had to get used to that. I got out of the car, locked it and looked around the parking lot. There were many nice cars around here. I saw some Porsches, some Corollas, some Mitsubishis and some Sedans. My car looked fairly decent next to them.

I started walking to the small sign in the right building. It read _Information Desk_. I pushed the glass door open, walked into the room and surveyed it. It was a warm honey brown colored room; with honey walls and brown floors. There were two brown desks side by side at the far end. There were sofas lining the sides of the room. A chocolate brown rectangular mat covered the floor.

I went to the desk with a _Student Information_ label on top of it. A woman sat behind the desk, chatting with someone on the phone. She had blonde, straight hair which fell mid-back. She was wearing a purple sweater with pearl buttons stuck to it. She had a very pretty face. Her eyes were electric blue in color. Her lips were glossed pink. She gave me a small smile as she chatted away, showing her hand in indication for me to sit down and wait. I obliged.

She smiled at me when she put the phone down. The left desk was empty. She and I were alone in the room.

"So," she spoke up. "First day, huh?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, then. What's your name?"

"Teresa Lisbon,"

She shuffled through a pile of neatly folded papers in her desk drawer as she replied me. "That's a nice name."

I was already beginning to like this woman. "Thanks. What's yours?"

"Marie Thompson; but you can just call me Marie. I hate the Ms. Thompson business." She frowned.

I smiled shyly at her. "Okay then, Marie"

"Well look, we already like each other." She smiled at me as she took out a file from her desk

"Well, Teresa." she told me. "You have applied for tenth grade in this school, yes?"

"Yeah,"

"Transferred from Chicago High school?"

"Yeah,"

"Then this is your folder." she told me, giving me the file. "Your class schedule is in there, along with the teachers' names. There is a map in there, also marking teachers' desks as well as other stuff. You won't need that after a while." She grinned at me. "Your admit paper and booklist are also in there, too."

"Thank you." I told her.

"No problem." she told me. "Don't freak out, okay? Trust me, the day won't go bad."

"That's what I hope." I told her as I got up from the caramel colored chair.

"I hope we meet again." she said. "Bye,"

"Bye, then." I said as I left the room.

I ran back to my car to get my red backpack. I slung it over my shoulder and studied my schedule for today.

First period was Chemistry with Mr. Jason. It would take place in classroom 24. I took the map and tried to go through it, failing miserably. I exhaled in annoyance and looked it over.

"Need help?" said a feminine voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw a girl standing from behind me. She looked about the same age as me. Her hair was a shade of fiery red. She had hazel eyes. She was wearing a blue T-shirt with black, denim pants. She wore white sports shoes. She had a blue bag slung over her shoulders.

"Yes, I do." I told her.

"First day? Three months are already gone since semester started."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"No, I've been here since the start of semester. I'm Grace Van Pelt." she held her hand out.

I shook it. "I'm Teresa Lisbon."

She took a look at my map and beamed. "You're in class 24 for Chem! That's my first period too."

I smiled at her. "That's great."

"We could walk to class together if you want."

"Sure, let's do it."

We walked together towards the smaller building on the left. While we did, we got to know each other a little more.

"Are you a transfer? I don't think I've ever seen you before." she told me.

"Yeah, I'm new here. You?"

"I came here in seventh grade. Been here since."

"I'm embarrassed to ask you this, but how is everyone here?"

She laughed. "Don't worry. Only about ten percent of the school is bullies. The rest are pretty decent. They'll make an exception for you, though."

I stared at her. "Why?"

"What, you never saw yourself in the mirror? Trust me, the girls will go crazy jealous when they see you."

"Oh, that."

She chuckled. "Believe me, I had the experience."

I could tell she wasn't lying. She was freaking gorgeous.

We climbed the stairs to the second floor. The right of the corridor was lined with balconies. The left were lined with classrooms one after another. I checked the classroom numbers as she passed by. When I found a wooden door marked with a golden 24, I indicated Grace to stop with my hand.

"Okay then," Grace said as she turned the knob and held the door half open. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and confidently looked at the classroom as I went in. "I'm ready."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, guys." said Jason. "We have a new student. Her name's Teresa Lisbon."

I exhaled in relief, inaudibly. I was thankful to Jason for not making me introduce myself. I'd probably pant and black out with nervousness.

"Now, you kids treat her right." he continued. "She's new here. Who's gonna give her the unofficial tour?"

All the guys in the class eagerly raised their hands. The girls snorted and rolled their eyes. I smiled inwardly. Today was going to be very interesting.

"Okay, seeing the circumstances, we'll decide by a lottery." Jason concluded. "Write your names on pieces of papers and put it in the lotto box." He pointed to the small wooden box resting on a table at the corner of the room. He turned to me. "Why don't you go and sit in that empty seat, Teresa?"

I saw where he was pointing and scrutinized the guy who was gonna be my table partner. His blue eyes were focused on me. He had blond curls which bounced on the crown of his head. His jawline was little rigid for some reason. There were dimples at the corners of his mouth. He was wearing a black hoodie. There was a neon green backpack with blue stripes by his side.

He was...kinda cute, actually.

I sat on the blue bench beside him and focused on the teacher. That is, until the boy interrupted me.

"So," he asked in a rich voice. "You're the new girl, huh?"

"Please don't start talking to me already. I need to cope up with this." I said apologetically.

He raised his eyebrows in query. "No 'It's nice to meet you!' or "Hi, there!'? You're a tough nut." he acknowledged.

"And I'm proud of it." I told him.

"You're ignorance of me is incomprehensible." he told me. "Nearly all the females over here tell me that I'm utterly _irresistible_." He winked.

"I can see that." I saw the other girls staring daggers at me and looking lovingly towards my partner. Grace was looking at me with a shocked expression.

"I see you're friends with Grace." he told me wistfully. "I never did have the chance to befriend her."

"Befriend; as in sleeping with her or breaking her heart and running away?" I asked.

"You tend to get on top of things real quick, you know?"

"I noticed that. How come none of those girls have the privilege of sitting with you?" I motioned towards the girls.

"I knew there was a new student coming. I just wanted to check her out. And it looks like you're worth checking out." He grinned, his dimples popping up.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Did you just check out my worth?" My anger was becoming hotter by the minute.

"Well, yeah." he confessed. "If I must befriend someone, I need to check out her worth. I don't befriend worthless people."

He crossed the line with me. He seriously crossed the line with me.

Nobody crosses the line with me.

"Well," I told him. "I don't befriend worthless people either. So thanks but no thanks."

He looked at me with a bewildered expression. "Did you seriously just call me worthless?"

"Why, yes I did."

He looked at me angrily. "Any girl in the school would be lucky to have me. Nobody ever declines me."

"Well, well, do we have a playboy here?" I asked.

"You have a generous man here."

"Well, thank you for your _generosity_ ; but I decline." I stubbornly crossed my arms across my chest. "I am not like these stupid girls here who fall in the trap of a worthless man like you." A vein was pulsing in the boy's forehead. "I'm sorry to say this, but you've lost this one. I don't think there is a possibility of anything between us here."

He took a deep breath and calmed himself. "How about a bet, then?"

"Why would you try when you know you'd lose?" I asked lazily.

"Scared you'll lose?" he challenged me.

I didn't know why, but I let the bait get to me. I suppose it would be fun if i get to hold his failure above his head for the rest of my time here.

I sighed. "I'm just trying to have mercy on you, but you're a stubborn one. Just don't cry later on when you lose. I warned you."

He gave me a devilish smirk. "I'm sorry to say that you'll be the one to cry."

"Well, we'll see." I snapped. "If you manage to get me to kiss you within a month, you get to leak my failure to the school and get whatever you want." It was a dangerous bargain, but I had to bet big. His eyes widened.

"If I win, I'll leak your failure and publicly embarrass you. I get to nag you for the rest of my time here."

He had a smug expression on his face. "Many lost in that bet, you know?"

"Well then," I told him, staring him down. "I'll not be one of those fools."

He gave me his hand. "Deal?"

I looked at it with distaste, as if touching his skin would burn mine. I reluctantly shook it. "Deal,"

I turned my attention to the teacher, wondering to myself if I'd made a mistake.

I exhaled in annoyance. What was I thinking? Of course I'll win the bet. I won't be one of his playthings, I _won't_. His charm will be completely useless on me. He was just like any other playboy I've victoriously dealt with in the past.

I started to do questions one to ten on electrolysis. I rubbed my temples, trying to give my headache relief. I hated this chapter. Half the time it left me rolling on the floor with confusion. Metaphorically, of course.

By the time I was finished, the guys started lining up one by one, putting their named in the wooden box for the lottery. Their expressions were so hopeful, it made me sad that they would be heartbroken soon. Grace winked at me. I knew why she didn't put her name in the lotto box. She wanted me to check out a guy, maybe try and hit it off with him. I smirked. That sneaky little vixen.

I submitted my paper to Mr. Jason and he accepted it with a small smile on his face. Right afterwards the bell rang and I went to my bench to get my red backpack.

As I was exiting the class, the boy caught up with me. "Since we're officially rivals now, the least you could do is try and know my name."

"I told you. I wasn't the least bit interested in knowing anything about you." I impatiently tapped my foot.

"Your attitude amazes me." he said. "I'm Patrick Jane."

I frowned. "That's a trashy name." I retorted; even though I silently admitted that it _was_ kinda adorable.

"Well, Teresa Lisbon is no less trashier." he shot back. As he walked away, he turned his head towards me and called back. "The game begins!"

I rolled my eyes. What a dramatic snob! It would be a total waste to even be in the same room with him. "It sure has." I muttered under my breath.

Grace hurriedly came after me. I felt bad for leaving her alone in there.

She grabbed my arm and looked at me with wide eyes. "What the hell was that all about?" she demanded.

I sighed mournfully. "It's a long story, and I have lots of time to tell you about it."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Your reviews were really, really encouraging. It boosted my confidence into writing another chapter. I hope this will be as appealing to you as the last one. This chapter wouldn't have been published without your love, support and honesty. Thank you very much for reading my book. Please review, follow and favorite my book if you like it. Any tips on writing are welcome. Any criticisms are also welcome. It's natural that some people won't like my writing. Send me a PM later on if you need to personally tell me something.**

 **We commence with chapter 6.**

 **XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

"Then what happened?" Grace eagerly asked me as we headed to the cafeteria.

"I told him the deal was sealed. We shook hands on it." I said.

It was originally PE then. But Grace and I decided to skip it and meet her friends in the cafeteria to discuss the _situation_.

One more thing we had in common; we hated sports.

"I still can't believe you struck a hard deal with Patrick Jane." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well someone had to make him realize what a loser he was."

We both laughed at that.

As we entered the cafeteria, I made a quick survey. The brown benches were mostly empty, with only a handful of student scattered here and there. The walls were orange and the floor was chestnut brown. There was a counter with a woman sitting behind it in the left corner. On the right corner was a table with many open trays resting on it. They were overflowing with food. A clock on the wall told me that it was 10 am.

I saw the two girls Grace was approaching with me. They were chatting with each other, moving their hands as they spoke. One was black haired with peachy skin and an oval-ish face. Her waist long hair was in a French braid. Her frame was small but elegantly curved. An orange bag was slung on one shoulder of hers. She was a wearing half sleeved purple t-shirt with white polka dots. She also wore pale blue jeans. On her feet were white glitter flats. She didn't have any makeup on, but she was seriously beautiful. Simple, but beautiful.

Her companion was the complete opposite of her. She was knockout gorgeous. Her long brown hair was tied into a bun. A hot pink backpack was slung on her shoulders. Her face looked regal, with rigid jawlines; unlike the roundish face of her companion. She was copper skinned and freckled. She was wearing a tight yellow tank top and a billowy knee length yellow skirt with pink rose prints on in. She was wearing pink heels.

As soon as they saw Grace they waved at her, smiling. "Hey, Grace." They greeted her together.

"Hi, Michelle." She replied. "Hey, Kim."

"Who's this?" The brown haired girl asked; the one Grace had addressed as Kim.

"This is Teresa Lisbon." said Grace, motioning her hands towards me. "Today's her first day."

Michelle looked me over and glanced at me, curious. "I'm surprised she's still standing." she told Kim. "Haven't the girls killed you yet?" she asked me.

Grace giggled and I smiled. I was already starting to like Grace's friends.

"Thankfully, not yet." I told her. "But judging by the murderous glares they gave me in Chem, I don't think I'll be standing anytime soon."

They chuckled together. They turned their attention towards Grace, why smiled so widely it looked like she was hyper _and_ crazy at the same time.

"Geez, Grace." said Kim. "You look like a freaking madman right now. What's up?"

"Something happened with Teresa today." She said excitedly. I cringed. Here we go, then.

"And it involves Patrick Jane." she concluded.

"What?" Kim gasped.

Michelle was more collected and calm. "I saw this one coming. I'm not surprised."

"Well, did you tell her about him?" Kim demanded to Grace.

"She didn't need to." I said. "I knew what he was from first impressions."

"Well, you won't believe what happened." said Grace. She started narrating the story.

After a minute or two, Kim and Michelle were frozen still, looking shocked.

"Yeah that was my reaction too." Grace confessed.

"Well, here goes another one into his trap." muttered Michelle.

"Well, I won't be one of those idiots." I said stubbornly.

"That's what I told him. It didn't work out well." said Kim, blushing.

I gasped in surprise. "You..."

"Yeah," she said, blushing harder.

"It's none of my business, but please don't tell me you've gotten past second base." I said, shocked.

Kim face was red with embarrassment.

I squirmed uncomfortably. "O-kay, this just got awkward." I said.

"Yeah, it did." said Kim.

"Michelle has a reputation over here, though." said Grace. "She was one of the few who could resist him."

"Seriously?" I asked her sarcastically.

Michelle seemed to get my joke, because she smiled. "Yeah,"

"Well, she could resist." I glared at Kim and Grace, daring them to say _I_ couldn't.

They looked embarrassed. "I'm not saying you can't resist." Kim backpedaled. "I'm just it'll be hard not to give in."

"She's right, you know." said Grace.

I raised my eyebrows. "This, coming from you? Patrick said something about not being able to _properly_ " I rolled my eyes, "befriend you."

She blushed. "Yeah, I didn't let him completely get to me, but that doesn't mean we didn't do anything."

I exhaled in exasperation.

"Well, I've dealt with sons of bitches like him in the past." I said.

"We can see that." Michelle pointed out.

I smiled. "And I'll gladly do it again just to show him what a big loser he is."

"She's right." said Michelle.. "Who says he gonna win everyone over? It'll be nice to see him lose for a change. I miss the expression on his face when he lost to me." she snickered.

I grinned. I'd like to see that expression. "Well, there you go." I said triumphantly.

"I bet a hundred bucks she'll lose." said Kim.

"I bet fifty." offered Grace.

Kim frowned at her friend. "Come on, don't be so cheap."

Grace sighed. "Okay, hundred it is."

"Well, me and Teresa each bet hundred that she'll win." said Michelle, winking at me.

"Done," Kim and Grace chorused together.

"Prepare to lose." mocked Michelle. "This one has a very strong spirit."

"And I'm proud of it," I sang.

"We'll see." snapped Kim, even though there was a little uncertainty in her eyes.

"We should go to the gym." said Grace in disgust. "Even though I'll hate every second of it, I wouldn't want an F in PE."

We all laughed together as we made our way upstairs to the third floor for the gym.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Your reviews were very encouraging. The criticisms gave me a spirit to try and do better. So thank you all for both. This story truly wouldn't have been published without your help. Again, thanks. Love you guys.**

 **XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX Patrick's POV**

'So what did you say next?' asked Wayne.

'I told her that the deal was on.' I said.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. Kimball's expression was neutral as he studied Biology. Jason frowned at Kimball in annoyance.

'Does the word "fun" exist in your dictionary?' he asked dejectedly.

'It does.' his friend replied nonchalantly. 'I just don't waste too much time on it. And my definition of fun isn't talking with a friend about romance bets.'

'Oh, come on, guys.' I complained to my friends. 'She's gonna lose, you know it.'

'Positive.' said Wayne, winking.

I grinned.

'Well, I think she's a tough one.' acknowledged Kimball. 'There's a chance her walls won't break under the "Patrick Spell" like the others.' The smallest of smiles pulled at his lips.

'That's the third time you've said that.' complained Wayne.

'Yeah.' he snapped. 'The other four fools were attention seeking bitches, so I'm not gonna count such stuck up and shallow parasites as tough people.'

'I kinda second that.' said Jason. 'But I'm not sure at all about this one. I mean, she looks a little unpredictable.'

'Well, she looks crystal clear to me.' I said.

'I don't get you, man.' said Wayne. 'You give us lectures about the perfect woman for you and how you're waiting for her. You've dated seven girls and slept with two of them already. I don't see the symptoms of a perfect woman coming for you anytime soon.'

I sighed. 'I am kind of shallow, aren't I?'

'I don't get it either. You just keep on doing this and you don't find anyone.' said Jason. 'It's truly confusing.'

'I can tell you one thing you're sure about.' Kimball grinned at Jason. 'Michelle Vega,'

Jason reddened. He punched Kimball's arm lightly. 'Shut up already.'

'I don't know,' I said, jarring them back to the topic at hand. 'All the girls I've dated, they just like me for my looks. They never tried to know me even once. I mean, what's the point of loving someone if they like you for your looks? It's not love, it's attraction. There is a legit difference between attraction and love."

"Well you do have a point there." admitted Jason.

Kimball raised his eyebrows. 'You look for your other half by dating women and hurting their feelings later on by breaking their hearts?"

I blushed in embarrassment. 'Yeah, pretty much.'

'Let's bet on it.' piped up Wayne.

I raised my eyebrow. 'First of all, it's not cool to bet on people, especially girls.'

Wayne stared at me. 'This, coming from you?'

'Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm the last person to be giving a lecture about shallowness to you. But still. Secondly, you'll lose anyway; so it's your loss. And I wouldn't want my friends crying in regret. Thirdly and most importantly,' I smiled, 'Grace Van Pelt wouldn't appreciate it.'

He flushed. 'There's no such thing going on.'

I grinned. 'I'm sure that's it.'

'But anyway,' he said, avoiding the topic, no less. 'We are not betting on the girl. We are betting on _you_. You and your charmer skills,'

I snickered. 'Doubting my abilities, huh?'

'Yeah sure.' said Kimball. 'You can't win every time. The stats say so. You're bound to lose at least once.'

'We bet two hundred bucks each that you'll lose.' crowed Jason.

'What?' gasped Wayne.

I stared at him smugly. 'Scared you'll lose the money?'

Wayne regained himself and tried to look brave. 'Not at all.'

'Then it's set.' I said. 'A bet on my charms, it is.'

'Okay, I've had enough of this.' said Kimball. 'What's now?'

Jason took out his schedule and checked it. 'It's gym.'

I beamed. 'Teresa's there!'

Wayne groaned. 'Of course.'

'Come on, it's gonna be good! I need to charm her first. She doesn't realize my full excellence yet.

Jason frowned. 'Excellence, huh? What are you, a SAT English professor?'

I chuckled. 'Writing those poems really have gotten to me.'

'Poems?' asked Kimball.

'Long story.' I said. 'Anyway, I have to start working on her now. Before things get out of hand.'

'So there's a time when things get _out of hand_?' asked Jason.

'Yup,' I chuckled. 'Beautiful girl like her, she must have a lot of attitude.'

'Oh, crap.' said Rigsby. 'Green's coming.'

I looked at the basketball court entrance and cursed internally. It was Mr. Green, our gym teacher. He was well-built tall man in his mid-thirties. He had flaming red hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a black sweatpants and red sneakers. He wore a sweatshirt which had the words _Lazybones Die!_ written on it.

He had a temper as wild as his hair. He broke a door knob open in anger once. Still gave me nightmares just thinking about it.

'Jane, you good for nothing scumbag!' he yelled in his deep voice. 'What're y'all doing here, bunking class like this?'

'We're sorry sir.' said Kimball, ever the gentleman.

'I should be spanking your asses on the spot!' he boomed. 'I'm way too nice to you lousy, stupid, good for nothing kids.'

Talk about irony.

'But since you have that interschool basketball game tomorrow, I'm letting you off the hook.' He glared at us. 'Just this once. What the hell were you doing here?'

'Just some important matters sir.' I said solemnly.

'Well take your shitty business outside school hours!' he yelled. 'I don't want to see this crap going on over here ever again.'

'Yes, sir.' said Jason as we excused ourselves.

Kimball glared at us with fire as we left the indoor basketball court. 'Can we go to class now?'

I sighed regretfully. 'Yeah, we can.'

 **XZXZXZXXZXZZXZXZXZXZXZXZ**

 **Please review and comment. Please. It really means a lot to me. Love you all so much. Thanks for sticking with me.**


End file.
